Diary
by DominoTyler
Summary: One-shot. Yuki reads Tohru's diary. It leaves him feeling guilty and jealous. This is probably the worst way to summarize the story. T cuz it's my favorite rating. KyoXTohru ship
1. Diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song Diary by Tino Coury! Or any other recognizable material.**

This is a one-shot based on the song "Diary" by Tino Coury. I hope you enjoy it!

So just a little bit of help-this isn't EXACTLY like the song. Just a little bit, I got the idea when listening to it. :) K, you can enjoy now. ^^

...

Yuki POV

...

"Shigure, I'm home!" I called as I began to ascend the stairs.

"Yuki!"

I sighed.

"You're home early! Kyo and Tohru haven't arrived yet, they had something to do after school."

I turned to look at Shigure over my shoulder. "What were they going to do?"

"I think Tohru said something about shopping...?"

It was too late, though. Shigure had a short attention span. He walked away before I got any other answers.

I shrugged. Kyo went with Tohru to the supermarket all of the time when I had Presidential duties.

I was heading to my room when I was suddenly blinded in my left eye by something coming from Tohru's bedroom. I glanced around before realizing no one was upstairs with me, and I pushed open the door to Tohru's bedroom. It was there, lying on her desk when I entered. A small, leather-bound diary with little pictures of the animals of the zodiac engraved around an adorable chibi rice-ball. What had caught his attention was the lock, which the sun was casting light upon.

The key was right there.

This was an opportunity I could NOT miss out on. It was wrong. An invasion of privacy, one of the most rude things I could think of a guy ever doing to find out how to ask out a girl. But the chance had presented itself, and without even thinking, I picked up the tiny key between my index finger and thumb. I twisted it in the little silver lock.

It opened.

There it was. Her delicate handwriting left little swirls around the page. I smiled at the cute little illustrations she had the page surrounded in. She wasn't the best artist, but it was adorable nonetheless.

And then I started reading every word without so much as a thinking of another reason why I shouldn't.

The first page was all about her friends. She had a full paragraph dedicated to every last one of the Sohmas, one for her friends Uo and Hana, one for her mom and her grandfather, even paragraphs about the relatives who had been so cruel to her when she went back to her grandfathers, coworkers, a few classmates, and even one about her dad.

The next entry was dedicated to the Sohma curse and how she had broken it. That entry was ten pages long, and I was completely engrossed on every detail she had written about me, as I was when I read the paragraphs about each of us. She hadn't favoured anyone while she wrote. But Kyo. He had a few sentences more than anyone else's paragraphs.

But that doesn't mean anything! I wasn't worried. Of course Tohru liked me back. It would be beyond cruel for her to fall into my life, for me to fall for her, and for her to love my enemy in return.

I turned the page. This was an entry from last week. I scanned the page hungrily, hoping she would mention the birthday gift I had given her.

There! I pointed to the line and followed the words with my finger as I read.

"Yuki's gift was wonderful! He bought me a camera to take pictures of my friends, and a big picture frame so I can hang my pictures on the wall. I already have three in there. One is of my mom and dad and I. The next is me, Uo and Hana, and the next is me, Kyo and Yuki from my birthday!"

I smiled and turned to find the large picture frame hanging just above her bed, the three pictures stuck neatly behind the glass.

I then returned to the page I was reading.

My heart clenched.

"But Kyo's gift was beautiful. I had gone out on the roof to watch the sun set like I do every birthday, like I usually did with mom. Kyo had been fighting with Yuki again, something about Kyo not having a birthday present for me. It really doesn't matter to me! I would rather have no gifts at all! Them being my friends is enough of a gift for me.

"So Kyo came out onto the roof then and he apologised for not having a gift for me. I told him that it was really okay, but he insisted. So he told me that tomorrow, after school, he'd take me on a date! He would take me to the store to pick out a present, and then he will take me out to dinner! I feel sort of bad that Yuki and Shigure will have to cook for themselves. I think I'll leave something in the refrigerator. But I feel so much worse that Kyo will be spending all of his money on me. Maybe I should say no. But maybe he would be insulted! Maybe he would think I don't like him! Maybe he would think that I don't appreciate his gift! Maybe he'd think I'm rejecting him!

"That's it. I'm going."

My stomach hurt, but I kept reading.

The next page was all about their date, how Kyo bought her a charm bracelet and took her to a nice restaurant. Taped to the page was a picture of her and Kyo sitting together, taken by the waiter. Kyo's arm was wrapped around her waist and holding her close. Tohru was blushing deeply. They were both smiling.

It made me ill that I hadn't even known. I had been out late with Kakeru. He wouldn't let me leave his girlfriends house for anything.

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes. It was just one date. Maybe I still have a chance?

The odds of me having another chance dwindled as I read the next six entries. They were all about Kyo. Part of one was about me and that I was "so sweet and needed Machi." But it was all about Kyo. How wonderful he was, how he'd asked to be her boyfriend. And even worse-they'd been going out every single night.

How had I not noticed?

I felt crushed. It was like she was leading me on. But she wasn't-it wasn't her fault Kyo got to her first.

I closed my eyes and slammed the diary shut. I locked it and made sure everything was in the correct place.

It was hopeless. Tohru would never want to be with me now. Not when she has Kyo.

I left Tohru's room, unable to hold in any thought of Tohru. I felt betrayed. And I had no reason to be.

I heard the door open and my eyes nearly exploded. I ran from Tohru's room and into mine. I heard her sweet voice greeting Shigure and beginning to climb the stairs.

I really didn't know what I was doing. I started refolding the clothes Tohru had set on my bed.

She poked her head through the door and gave me that goofy smile. I couldn't look her in the eye.

I knew I wasn't just jealous. I was guilty. I shouldn't have read her diary. Ignorance is definitely bliss.

"Hi, Yuki!" she said softly. "Um, how was your day?"

I looked at the hallway behind her. I couldn't even look at her face. I tried to smile.

"My day was well, thank you," I lied. "Did you have a good day?"

"Oh, yes!" She said, nodding and stepping into my room. "Thank you for asking! Um...Yuki?"

I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Now I couldn't look away, and it was making me feel sick. "Hm?"

"I was wondering...would you maybe like to come to dinner with Kyo and I tomorrow night?"

My stomach hurt.

"I don't know, Tohru..." I said. "I have a lot of stuff to do at school."

"Oh..." Tohru said. Her face fell. "Well...I just wanted you to know that you're welcome. If you change your mind, you can still come. And Yuki?"

I forced myself to look at her. "We're friends, okay? I love you."

My heart hurt.

I smiled.

"I love you, too."

But so much more than she loved me. And after reading her diary, I knew that her loving me that way was completely hopeless.

...

Ew...

I'm not sure I like this fanfiction. I'm really not good at the whole "one-shot" thing. But I heard the song and was like "hey! This is a good idea for a story!" Yuki seems too OOC and normally it Takes me several days to write a chapter. I like them to be perfect! But I wrote this in one sitting, except for a bathroom/water drinking break.

Anyways, I don't like it, but you can tell me what you think! I'm a KyoXTohru/YukiXMachi shipper, and I like the whole "Tohru is my mom" thing from the Manga...so I'm not entirely sure about that aspect in this story either.

Just...try not to beat me down too hard...

Ps I'm working on another Fruits Basket multi-chapter Fic! It's a little darker, about Tohru getting raped and pregnant, and Hatori, Kyo, Shigure, and Ayame taking care of her. If this story gets ten reviews, I'll post a preview as a second chapter.

Bye guys!

Rae


	2. Preview

Hello! Well, I finally got ten reviews, so here's the preview of my story that I promised. I don't know when it will be posted for real or anything, probably not until I finish writing it, but I promise that I will post it before you all die of anticipation. Of course, some of you seem to die if I don't update everyday, but that's okay. I'll just have to test your limits. ^^

…

Tohru skipped along lightly as she made her way home from work. Today was her birthday, and Shigure said there was a special surprise waiting for her when she returned.

She was so excited that the footsteps behind her didn't even register.

She had almost made it to the spot where Kyo was to pick her up when something hard slammed into her ribs, knocking her into an alley. Tohru flew into the brick wall, feeling something crack in her arm. There was a sharp pain in her skull. Her vision went dark and her head felt hot inside and out.

"Hey, look at this cutie," a voice crooned from the black. She hated to judge, but from the looks of him, he was what Kyo would call "scum." His hair was shaggy and his beard was untamed. Even from the ground she could smell whiskey on his breath.

She yelped as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet, or rather, the air above where her feet should have been. A blade glimmered in the small light from the bar beside them as it swept forward and sloppily cut through his fistful of hair. Tohru began to fall, but he crushed her to the wall, dropping the handful of shimmering brown locks to the ground.

"Please," Tohru whined. "Please, let me go."

He laughed as if she was the most hysterical person in the world. "I don't think so, sweetheart," he slurred. "Because, believe it or not, a girl today made me realize that all girls are bitches that deserve to be used and killed."

Tohru's eyes widened and her breathing picked up. She saw the man smirk and felt his calloused fingers slide underneath her shirt and creep up her back. She choked when her shirt was torn off, buttons scattering and falling amongst the broken bottles and garbage littering the pavement

In the distance she heard a cheer and loud music. She began to scream.

"Kyo!" She cried. "Where are you?"

The time was passing so slowly for her, though in reality it was going so fast. She felt blood rolling down her spine. She sobbed as he ripped off her jeans and had his way with her, all the while leaving deep cuts on her skin with the blade he had procured from somewhere in his pockets.

He pushed himself off of her and picked up a bottle, taking a deep swig and stumbling backwards. He raised the now almost empty bottle and made to throw it at her when a hand grabbed his wrist and wrenched it around his back. The assailant kneed the drunk man in the spine and watched him crumple and cough blood onto the filthy blacktop.

The familiar doctor had an angry gleam in his eye as he pulled the man back up by his skin and punched him in the jaw, sending his naked form sprawling across the ground. He groaned but stayed where he was.

Hatori Sohma stood up and dropped his tense fighting stance. He walked with a fast pace towards Tohru, who could feel herself quickly slipping away. She found herself not able to remember who she was or what was happening.

By the time she was wrapped in a shirt that smelled like someone she knew and was placed gently in a car, tightly wrapped in blankets, the only thing she could remember was that something horrible had happened.

…

So! Tell me what you think and if it's worth it to continue.

Bye for now! ^^


	3. Story Alert

_**Hello! This is a post to alert you that I will be posting the first chapter of the story I posted about earlier as a new story. Sorry it took so long-between my stories and betaing, it sort of slipped my mind. I decided to post the first couple of chapters over the next few days if the feedback is well. With school starting on Thursday, I don't know how often I'll be able to write, especially since I have all advanced placement classes this year, and I quit guitar lessons and have to continue teaching myself. That's going to be pretty time consuming, so bear with me. Anyways, the chapter should be posted about a half an hour after this post.**_

_**Your humble Wordsmith, Dr. Rae**_


End file.
